The present disclosure relates generally to the field of employment and/or aptitude assessment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for candidate assessment by identifying drive characteristics of an candidate.
Highly skilled sales representatives are an important part of many businesses. However, identifying job candidates and/or current employees that will become highly skilled sales representatives is a difficult task. Sales managers often specifically request a person that is driven, but they are unable to define what that means or how these characteristics can be recognized.
Personality tests are often administered to candidates to attempt to identify candidates having the necessary characteristics to become high performing salespeople. However, these personality tests do not always recognize and/or properly account for those characteristics that are indicative of a person that is likely to become a high performing salesperson.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method for candidate assessment by identifying drive characteristics of an candidate. What is further needed is such a system and method configured to utilize an existing personality test.